This invention pertains to solar collectors and more particularly to solar collectors wherein multiple layers of slit-and-expanded sheets form a matrix. The surfaces of the sheets are coated to absorb radiant energy. A reflective surface behind the matrix reflects radiant energy back into the matrix.
The prior art has taught the use of using slit-and-expanded aluminum sheet matrix solar collectors as recited in a paper by J. B. Chiou, M. L. El-Wakil, J. A. Duffie. "A slit and expanded aluminum foil matrix solar collector" Solar Energy 9 (No. 2): 73-80, 1965. Also the use of a slit and expanded metal sheet with a reflective surface on one side of the metal sheet is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,532. Other U.S. Patents dealing with this subject matter are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,105 and 3,863,621.
The present invention leads to the objects and advantages in the art of solar collectors which will now, in part, be enumerated.